1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying and making electrical connections to devices, such as bubble domain memory devices, without any permanent bonding between the apparatus and the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many microelectronic, solid state devices are being developed and fabricated. These tiny devices require extensive testing during various stages of the design, development and fabrication. Presently, some devices are tested when directly bonded to a carrier with a suitable adhesive. Interconnection between the device and the carrier is achieved with wire leads which are thermocompression bonded to the device and the carrier. The carrier is then inserted into the test fixture for evaluating the device. This technique is suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,693, entitled "Method For Assembling Microelectronic Apparatus" by C. W. Umbaugh.
After evaluation of the device, the carrier is removed from the test fixture and the wire bonds on the device and the carrier are broken. In addition, the device is unbonded from the carrier. This technique subjects the devices, which are small and fragile, to excessive handling, thereby increasing the risk of damage to the device.
Another known art technique, the beam lead chip carrier, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,350, entitled "Protective Carrier for Semiconductor Chips" by C. L. Stoner. This carrier includes a support base which has electrically conductive paths therein and a cavity therethrough. The conductive paths extend adjacent the cavity and are arranged to correspond with beam leads of devices to be carried and tested. A cover having locking tabs and aligning pins snaps onto the carrier substrate. The cover has a chamber in its underside to accommodate a device. The walls of the cover contact the beam leads of the device whereby the beam leads are, in turn, compressed into contact with the conductive path of the support base.
This technique is an improvement over the art that requires adhesive for bonding the devices to the carrier and metallurgical bonding of wire leads between the claims and the device. Nevertheless, the locking and aligning means for securing the chip in electrical contact with the conductive path is complex. Consequently, this type of carrier is not believed to be economically feasible because of the extensive loading and handling time required in placing the chip in the carrier.